Licor de fresas
by Hessefan
Summary: No se siente herida ni menos persona por el pormenor. Después de todo ahí está, siendo el último orejón del tarro, pero siéndolo. Al menos se enteró antes que Keigo. Eso la reconforta. Ishida, en cambio, se mantiene en silencio.


**Disclaimer**: Bleach no me pertenece. Perdón si alguno creyó que sí. Todo de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><em>Eres una idiota, Rukia. Se supone que tienes mil años más que él, casi literales, y estás aquí sintiéndote menos que la mierda en la suela de tu zapato. Compórtate, por el Rey.<em>

Sonrisa falsa.

—Enhorabuena, idiota —golpea la mollera de Ichigo, con el particular cariño que le tiene—, te tardaste, pobre Inoue. La verdad es que no sé qué te ha visto.

Sí lo sabe, pero en ese crucial momento es hipócrita. Camina a su lado, sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en los "Que hubiera pasado si..." porque es una tortura innecesaria. Y ya tuvo de sobra durante todo el día.

Es una Kuchiki. Está más allá de todo lo terrenal, está más allá de Kurosaki. Está _demasiado_ lejos de Kurosaki. Y duele. Y molesta. Y se la tiene que aguantar.

Buscar ignorar los chillidos de Orihime, a quien adora sin terminar de entender muy bien por qué, o sí. Trata de buscar algo, algún defecto, lo que fuera para poder odiarla y sentirse menos miserable —o más miserable—, pero no lo logra, porque hasta con sus imperfecciones Inoue es buena persona. Es _Orihime_, a fin de cuentas.

Yasutora no dice nada, y ese detalle no le llama la atención. Incluso sospecha que debió haber sido el primero en saberlo; no se siente herida ni menos persona por el pormenor. Después de todo ahí está, siendo el último orejón del tarro, pero siéndolo. Al menos se enteró antes que Keigo. Eso la reconforta.

Ishida, en cambio, se mantiene en silencio. Camina mirando al suelo como si allí pudiera encontrar alguna moneda o las respuestas a cuestiones que martillean su cabeza. La impertinente pregunta lo trae de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Tú no vas a decir nada?

Se ajusta los lentes y alza los hombros.

—Era hora.

Le dedica a la pareja un gesto autosuficiente que esconde su verdadero pensar. ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer más que ocultarlo? Lo ha hecho por tanto tiempo que hasta le sale natural. Nadie sospecha, salvo _ella_.

Tal vez porque Rukia había vivido lo suficiente como para saber leer a las personas sin demasiado esfuerzo; más si se trataban de sus cercanos.

Llegan al bar, lugar oficial para hacer un brindis en honor a ellos. Yasutora desaparece en busca de tragos, la nueva pareja también se esfuma y ellos dos quedan ahí, frente a frente, con el licor de fresa en el medio de la mesa. Parece una burla del destino. Sí que le gusta joder al señor destino.

—¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? —No quiere sonar ruda, sin embargo tampoco se molesta demasiado por evitarlo. Quiere ser buena persona y actuar como "corresponde", pero su lado humano acaba siempre por vencerla.

Renji se reiría de ella, seguramente. Después de todo tenía razón: demasiado tiempo en el mundo humano le afecta, la llena de emociones que no necesita, que no le sirven.

—¿A mí? —El quincy se señala el pecho, tratando de sonar indiferente y quizás así pasar desapercibido.

—Y no trates de mentirme —le advierte, al ver la clara intención en sus pupilas azules—, que lo haces muy mal.

Ishida mira la botella y luego la mira a ella. La ve entera, fuerte y hermosa, como siempre. No lo entiende, acaso ¿Ichigo está ciego, idiota o… ambas?

—¿Qué? —dice Rukia, y Uryuu se da cuenta de que su pensamiento lo hizo verbal.

—Nada... que... deja.

_Tierra, trágame._

Rukia sonríe de medio lado. Así es Ishida, demasiado transparente. De golpe empieza a sentirse bien, egoístamente bien. Porque sabe que Ishida mira la botella de la misma forma en la que ella la está mirando. Con odio y con amor.

Suspira. La música la embota, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de _sentir_.

Toma la botella y bebe del pico, como una autentica pirata y no como una dama digna del clan Kuchiki. Le extiende la bebida a su amigo, pero él se niega.

—Sabes que no bebo.

Rukia alza los hombros.

—Es lo único que nos queda. —El Quincy entiende el verdadero significado detrás de esas palabras. Qué ironía. Un licor de fresas.

Ichigo y Orihime hace rato que desaparecieron. Sado vuelve para avisar que también se va. A Uryuu no le gustan esos lugares y Rukia sabe que está mal que una chica le ofrezca a un chico acompañarlo a su casa, pero ella no es una chica, es una mujer.

Uryuu duda, pero acaba aceptando.

Camino al departamento van bebiendo y acabando con esa botella, como si con ella se fueran las penas que han acumulado por años. Rukia no deja de sentirse infantil, pero Ishida en cambio comienza a sentirse más seguro.

Si tal vez... si tan sólo pudiera olvidarse de Ichigo —si ambos pudieran— todo podría ser mejor. Al menos esa noche. Tiembla, y prefiere no quedarse con el _que hubiera sido._

Rukia no desaprovecha el beso. Le sorprende de él. Estando lastimosamente sobria, estalla en risas.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común, Ishida?

El quincy asiente, un poco borracho. Tenían _demasiadas_ cosas en común. Algo bueno podía salir de todo eso. Y si no salía, lo inventaban; pero no se iban a quedar con las manos vacías y con el corazón hecho trizas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>WTF! No sé de dónde salió esto XD Espero que les haya gustado. Me encanta Rukia, sin embargo escribí pocas veces sobre ella. No sé por qué, debería usarla más seguido (suena feo decirlo así ._.).<em>

_23 de noviembre de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
